


Everything Will Be Fine

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, I can't believe I forgot some tags, M/M, Might be Out of Character, My OC is mentioned a few times, POV Second Person, Reader Is Yoosung Kim, Romance, there is a lot of fluff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: You can almost hear how desperate he is. He wants to comfort you, but you don’t want to hear it. You want to stay sad. You want to feel bad about it. If you give in now, you might end up bothering him…It wasn’t worth it.





	Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few days now. It's inspired by [this](http://pupsung.tumblr.com/post/172291338475/what-would-saeran-do-to-cheer-yoosung-up-after-a) and my midterms, which start tomorrow. Yay for me. *lifeless cheering*
> 
> I'm not sure about the writing style, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please tell me if you find any typos. T_T

Why won’t people just leave you alone?

It’s obvious to you that voicing this will be pointless, so you keep it to yourself. You sink back into your pillows, away from the gentle hands trying to pull you up. You don’t want to see anyone—you don’t want to talk. You want to cry it out until you forget about it all.

And you’re crying—you know that because there is no other way the pathetic sobs reaching your ears are Saeran’s. No—you’re the only one crying, because you’re a silly airhead who thought he was smart enough to pass the exam.

Yes, it’s a fucking exam that’s done this to you.

“Yoosung, listen to me,”

You can almost hear how desperate he is. He wants to comfort you, but you don’t want to hear it. You want to stay sad. You want to feel bad about it. If you give in now, you might end up bothering him…

It wasn’t worth it.

But he’s not budging—he won’t let you push him away. You try to kick at him, but you’re afraid you might hurt him. He means well—you’re just…being stubborn.

“I messed up,”

Because whose fault would it be that you didn’t study beforehand? You can’t even blame Haruka—it was his suggestion that you take that course that was giving you so much pain. But Haruka was good at it and he thought you were smart enough for it, but you—yes, you—let him down.

“Yoosung, look at me,”

But you can’t look at him. How can you, when you’re causing all this commotion over a stupid exam that you messed up? How can you look at him when he’s troubled and worried because you refused to answer his calls?

A soft hand touches your chin, and you’re forced to turn your puffy eyes towards him. Saeran is smiling, but he looks sad. You reach up to wipe your crying face on your sleeve but he stops you. He grabs a box of tissues and takes a few, then wipes away your tears. He shifts so that he’s sitting beside you.

“Blow your nose,”

“I’m not a kid,” you protest, and your cheeks start to heat up.

“I never said you were,” he smiles and holds the tissue to your nose. You give in, and he grins in satisfaction. “That’s good puppy,”

He doesn’t let you turn away until he’s wiped away every spot of moisture on your face. And when you turn away, he wraps is arms around your body, pulling you into his embrace, resting his head on your shoulder. He nuzzles you neck and era and hair, leaving light kisses as he went. You want to lean back into him, but you don’t want to give in.

You might end up liking this…

“Yoosung…” he whispers, gently sucking at your ear lobe. A small sound escapes your lips, and he likes that. You know he does because he chuckles, and his breath tickles those little hairs on your neck you’re usually unaware of. “…Everything will be okay…”

You want to believe him—his voice is soothing you, but you…you want more.

“Saeran…”

You don’t need to say anymore. He hums as he kisses your neck, leaving tingling kisses down to your collarbone. Your heart pounds as you lean back to give him more space, and he nuzzles you like he knows you want.

“I love you,”

You smile—it’s not often that you hear Saeran saying these words, let alone murmuring them into your ear as he kisses you like that. You turn around and kiss his lips. It’s quick, because he can’t really hold you in the position for long—it’s awkward for him. He turns you around and pins you down against the pillows you were leaning against a few moments ago, and his lips meet yours again.

You don’t know how long you stay there, exchanging soft, feather-light kisses on your bed, but by the time you actually look around you again, it’s already dark. Saeran’s hair is a mess—because you like it that way. He’s smiling at you fondly, with his thumbs rubbing circles on your cheeks. How can you not smile back?

“You’re beautiful,”

You both say at the same time, and you both laugh. Saeran leans forward and nuzzles your cheek. “I said it first,”

“No you didn’t,”

“I did—in my head,”

You nudge him in a playful manner. “Dork,”

“You’ve seen nothing yet,”

And he’s right—it only gets better from that point on.

“Should we order pizza?” Saeran asks, but he doesn’t really wait for confirmation. He reaches for your phone and unlocks it. His eye brows are raised in surprise, and he holds the phone to you.

101 missed calls—from Haruka.

“He’s probably worried sick right now,” Saeran remarks, and you roll your eyes.

“He’ll call later—he probably just fell asleep,”

And you wish he wouldn’t call—you don’t want to go over the issue again. You reach out for the phone. “I’ll order,”

Saeran lets you, and he helps you get up. As you walk out of the room, he whispers, “Don’t let the phone guy listen to your voice for long, okay?”

You roll your eyes, but you can’t take the smile off your face.

* * *

 

“Rewind that part again,”

“Yoosung, this is the tenth time—”

“But you didn’t sing all of it,”

He sighs and grabs the remote control, giving in to your request. You settle back against his chest, holding your slice of pizza, waiting for him to sing.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

“You said you’d sing for me,” you say, biting down on your pizza. He clears his throat, but doesn’t start the movie.

“…Great, now I’m embarrassed…”

You can’t hold back your laughter, and he nudges you, pouting in mock annoyance. You lean towards him and kiss his lips. He jerks back and cringes.

“What?”

“You kissed me with your pizza mouth!”

You don’t know if it’s the dramatic expression on his face or the situation itself, but you find yourself unable to stop laughing. He’s still looking dramatic.

“It’s not funny,”

“It…it is,”

“Whatever, pizza breath,”

“Is that my name now?”

“…Pizza puppy,”

“Grumpy ice cream,”

He perks up, eyes wide. “I forgot ice cream,”

He rushes to the kitchen and, in a few moments, he returns with a tub of vanilla ice cream. Just by looking at the tub, you can tell how expensive it is.

“That’s fancy,” you say. Saeran sits down beside you again and gives you a lopsided grin.

“I know—I hope Haruka doesn’t notice I took it,”

Of course—only Haruka buys such fancy stuff. You giggle at the thought of Haruka finding out his ice cream was ‘borrowed’ without him knowing.

“He probably won’t mind,”

Saeran takes off the lid and takes a spoonful of ice cream, holding it to your lips. “Open up,”

You giggle and do what he asks of you. You can feel his eyes watching your every movement; how your lips close over the spoon, and how you move your mouth, savoring the sweetness of the creamy treat. It makes you feel…loved.

“You’re so cute…” he coos, feeding you another spoonful. “…did you know that…?”

You shake your head, and he chuckles—you realize how much you’ve needed this, and how dumb you were for not realizing it sooner.

“I love you,”

It escapes your lips before you can stop it, but you’re glad. You don’t want to hold back—not when Saeran has decided to dedicate his day to make you feel better. It would be a waste, wouldn’t it?

“I love you more…” he whispers, kissing your cheeks and nose and lips. “I…I love you more than anything…you should—you should know that,”

You love how flustered he sounds, and how he manages to give you that awkward smile when he can’t meet your eyes. You love how his mouth taste like vanilla after you exchange a few, not-so-chaste kisses, and how he pulls you into him, letting you rest against his body, gently rubbing your head and running his fingers through your hair.

You forget about the exam, about the movie and the abandoned slice of pizza. You feel drowsy and warm, and you’re pretty sure there’s a stupid grin on your face. But you won’t bother to change that—you’re happy; you’re too happy, and you want to stay like this forever.

But…is Saeran rewinding the movie…?

“…right…there…” he pauses it and shifts so that your head rests on his shoulder.

“But that’s not the beginning of the song,” you whine, but your voice isn’t as loud as you want it to be. Saeran chuckles and pecks your cheek.

“If you keep noticing me, I’ll get embarrassed,”

“Says the guy who sleeps naked,”

“Only when you’re around,”

God, he’s impossible! And he’s wearing a Saeyoung-ish grin that makes the situation a lot funnier than it’s supposed to be. You roll your eyes, but you can’t keep the blush away from your face. He laughs.

“Maybe we should sing tomorrow,” he says. “You look sleepy,”

He’s probably trying to run away from his responsibilities—yes, singing was a responsibility, now. It makes no difference, because there is no way he’s escaping this apartment without singing—he promised.

“I love you…Yoosung…”

Your heart flutters like it did when you first heard it from him. You lean up and he kisses you, as softly as he could, cupping your face like he’s afraid you might disappear if he lets go. You reach up and run your fingers through his hair, humming against his slightly-chapped lips. You make a note to yourself; you should nag him more about it.

“I love you too, dork.”

He almost squeals—he does that occasionally—and holds you close, like he wants to mold into one with you. The thought makes you feel warm and happy. You’re even happier when he hums a song in your ears. You’re not fully awake to recognize the melody, but that doesn’t matter. Anything Saeran sings is beautiful—and you were ready to fight anyone who thought otherwise.

“Sleep tight, my little star…”

You sigh contentedly and snuggle against him. One hand rests on your waits, the other on your head, and he presses a soft, lingering kiss to your forehead. You wrap your arms around his frame and close your eyes, inhaling the scent of him. Warmth takes over you, and you feel yourself drifting to sleep.

And you wish you’d wake up just like that, with Saeran’s arms protective around you, his eyes soft, and a smile on his lips.

_“It will be okay, Yoosung…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on introspection and endings.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, lots of thanks to [Ely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/pseuds/Ely) because I wouldn't have been writing Yooran if it wasn't for them. :D Thank you! And make sure to check out their stories if you haven't already. (I mean, you can't be reading Yooran and not know Ely...right?)
> 
> Oh, and comments make my day! (No, I'm not telling you to comment. This is just a random fact. ^^)


End file.
